


Holographic

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving, Voltron Fluff, there is fluff and angst i think idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: The team decides to get their happy paladin back.





	Holographic

Contrary to popular belief, Keith does not, in fact, have some sort of cliche “tragic past”. Well, Keith, you might be saying, why didn’t you just go home instead of stay in the middle of the desert? Riddle me this, dear whatever your name happens to be. How would you feel if your kid got kicked out of some prestigious, government-run school that you were paying a million dollars for him or her to go there? Not great. Yeah, well, Keith suspects that if he managed to get enough money for a plane ticket back home to go see his dad or whoever, he’d be disowned. 

Plus, he’s kinda glad he stayed. If he hadn’t, most of the universe would probably still be in the process of being taken over and controlled by Zarkon. Lance would’ve never found Blue, Keith wouldn’t have saved Shiro, Pidge and Hunk wouldn’t have followed Lance down there to get Shiro. All of it happened because Keith was scared of his dad. In a way, his father’s wrath is the reason Keith is a defender of the universe. 

Speaking of being a defender of the universe, Keith has some pretty awesome teammates. Even Lance, with his stupid arguments and stupid “beauty sleep” (if you ask Keith, he’ll just scoff and roll his eyes without responding, but really, he thinks Lance doesn’t need beauty sleep because he’s already the epitome of gorgeousness). Keith wouldn’t have gone to space with anyone other than these guys. They’re family now.

Back to Lance, though. He’s the reason this little–and by little, Keith means huge–feast is happening. They had all noticed him checking the little calendar that can be brought up with the hologram with Earth. Every time he checked the date, his shoulders would slump and he’d walk off to his room without saying anything to anyone. Now, no one else could really find the time to figure out what the calendar meant and why it was so upsetting to the normally boisterous paladin. Until Hunk figured it out, and everyone kind of wished he had done so sooner. 

“Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving on Earth,” Hunk had stated, staring at the hologram in awe and a little tinge of “holy crap we’ve been away for that long?” in his eye. They all stopped, also staring at the calendar like it would make time go backward so they could be in denial for a little bit long. Denial that they weren’t gone for too long, that is, but it had been months upon months since they left earth. 

“So Lance is upset because it’s been so long?” Keith asked. Thanksgiving had never been a big deal in his house. His dad would always be too busy working to even think about cooking anything other than a microwaveable meal. 

Hunk shook his head before looking down the hallway towards Lance’s room. 

“No–well, maybe a little, but that’s not the main reason I don’t think. Thanksgiving was always huge in his house, bigger than even Christmas some years. His mom’d make a feast to feed an army, and they’d just sit and talk and laugh. I went to the one before we went off to the Garrison, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt that happy and full in my life,” he admits, looking down at his hands. 

“What do we do?” Pidge asked. For the first time in a long time, she sounds and small and young as she really is. 

“There’s only one thing we can do. Hunk, get ready to cook more than you’ve ever cooked before.” Hunk nods, his face set in a determined expression, before running off to the kitchens. “Pidge, you can help me explain Thanksgiving to Allura and Coran, and I’ll set up at table. Keith, you can go talk to Lance. In a few hours, bring him down.” Usually, Keith would protest his job, but seeing Lance like that made even him upset. It’s weird how quiet the castle is without him, and Keith makes a mental note to never tell Lance to shut up again.

That’s how they got here. Keith, leading Lance through the halls by his hand and talking about nothing in particular. It’s weird to talk this much, but Lance seems to be listening intently. 

Keith pauses as they come up to the door to the kitchen. It opens with a quiet whoosh, revealing Hunk leaning over the table, Pidge standing in a corner, and Shiro smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hey, Bud!” Hunk calls out as he straightens up and smooths out his apron. 

“Uh, hey. What is this?” Lance looks around at the line of bowls and plates as well as the wet spot in the middle and the weird, purple stain next to Shiro’s elbow. 

“We tried to recreate Thanksgiving for you, but it, uh, it didn’t really work out?” Pidge answers. She gestures to the mess around them, but Lance isn’t paying attention to that. He laughs and rubs his knuckle into his eye, laughing as tears roll down his face. 

“I love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
